Veridia
Veridia is a mermaid and the Head of the Mermaid Council of the Mako Pod in Mako: Island of Secrets. She's a antagonist in Season 2 due to the fact she thinks that Zac Blakely is a threat to the pod due to being a Merman until the end of Season 2 in Season 3 she becomes a supporting character. She is played by actress Natalie O'Donnell. Biography She and Rita Santos went to Mermaid School together where they were best-friends. They grow apart however when Rita makes the decision to leave the pod for a life on land with her lover Harry. This causes Veridia to harbor a great deal of resentment towards Rita as she felt that Rita abandoned her and chose a life on land over her friendship with her. It is hinted that Veridia had made multiple attempts to convince Rita to return to the pod after her fiancée died, but she refused. Although she is unseen throughout Season 1, she and the rest of the council made the decision to leave Mako Island and banish Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena from the pod after they allowed Zac to fall into the moon pool, even though it was later proven to not be their fault. Aquata has unseen meetings with the Council requesting that Sirena be allowed back into the pod, and they eventually agree. Aquata had to convince them she was worthy to receive a new Moon Ring after giving hers to Sirena. She plays a much larger role in Season 2. Some time after Lyla and Nixie leave to search for a new home, Sirena attempts to convince her that Zac is their friend. Veridia does not believe Sirena, and refuses to hear anymore of the subject after explaining what will take place during the Seventh Moon cycle since Zac became a merman. This prompts Ondina and Mimmi to make another attempt to return Zac to normal with Sirena and they decide to do this without Veridia's permission. Ondina later owns up to this and although Veridia is angry at first, she gives the girls until the next full moon to sever Zac's connection with Mako. When the next Full Moon comes, she makes an unexpected arrival at Rita's grotto where she and Rita politely but somewhat awkwardly greet one another. Veridia then turns her attention to the girls and is displeased with their failure to complete their task by her deadline. When Ondina explains the situation regarding the Merman Chamber, Veridia realizes Zac is a real merman as well as the son of Nerissa, and therefore decides that he must be dealt with by any means necessary and orders Ondina and Mimmi to take her to the chamber. When Rita questions her on what her plans for Zac are, she implies that she intends to take him out of the picture for good. Although Rita tries to reason with her and insists she is wrong about Zac, Veridia is beyond listening and hints of Zac's true identity before leaving for the chamber. Realizing Zac may be in grave danger now, Rita secretly follows her. The mermaids arrive as Zac and Erik are trying to decode the Merman Chamber where Veridia meets Zac for the first time and correctly deuces that Erik is also a merman and spitefully prepares to attack them. At that moment, Rita arrives and orders Veridia to back off. Upon seeing Rita side with what she believes to be a threat to all mermaids over her, a disgusted Veridia expresses her resentment towards Rita that she has felt towards her since she left the pod before attempting to attack Zac again. Rita warns her against it, reminding her that she was the top of their class and making clear that she is prepared to do whatever it takes to defend Zac from her former friend. Veridia then reveals her fears of what would happen if the son of Nerissa controlled whatever sort of power the chamber has. Mimmi, being Nerissa's daughter, is shocked and confused by Veridia's statement and demands answers. After Veridia refuses to answer her, Rita reveals the revelation that Zac has been a real merman and Mimmi's long lost brother this whole time. Verida is unmoved by this and once again prepares to attack Zac, but Mimmi rebels against Verida and stands between her and Zac, refusing to let her hurt her new found brother. Although Veridia orders Mimmi to get out of her way, Mimmi stands her ground and refuses to back down. Her anger now rising, Veridia orders Ondina to reason with Mimmi, but she also turns against Veridia and joins Mimmi in defending Zac. Furious by their "disloyalty", Veridia deems Ondina and Mimmi traitors and banishes them from the pod before angrily taking her leave. Following this, Veridia discusses with the Mermaid Councik on the best course of action to make Mako safe for mermaids. It seems that by this point, she is less focused on Zac as a threat and more concerned with the chamber. It is possible that she decided that regardless how she views mermen, Zac's life has meaning to other mermaids especially Mimmi, so trying to get rid of him would cause her to face just as much opposition as her last appearance if not more. Veridia believed that the way to destroy the chamber was while it was about to activate. So at the very least, Verida knew that Zac was an essential element to her plan since he is the only one who can activate the chamber. She appears to Ondina at Mako and reveals her plan to make certain that Zac activates the chamber so she can have a mermaid use their powers to turn the chamber's energy back on itself to destroy it. She enlists Ondina to carry out this task since she knows Mimmi will not go against her brother and Sirena has strong connections with the land dwellers like Zac, and agrees to lift her banishment as well as Mimmi's and Sirena's if she succeeds. She is notably more calm in this appearance and less quick to anger then in her other appearances. It also seems that she is aware at this point that the bond Zac and Mimmi now share cannot be denied, regardless of how she views mermen. Ultimately however, Ondina is talked out of carrying out this task when the others warn her that destroying the chamber may destroy the island along with it. Although they technically do not carry out their end of the bargain and Veridia appears angry at them for disobeying her again, she still lifts their banishment and proudly declares that Mako will be theirs again by the next Full Moon. Not long before the pod finally does return, Veridia appears at Rita's having heard of the final confrontation in the chamber and Zac's role in saving the mermaids. She is then finally able to completely let go of her contempt for land people and mermen and realizes what Sirena said to her in her first appearance is true: Zac is their friend. Veridia thanks him for his part in saving all mermaids and proving that mermen and mermaids can live together peacefully. She also makes him and Evie honorary members of the pod while rewarding Evie a Moon Ring. She also commends Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena for reclaiming their home and showing her that land people can be trusted. Having now seemingly made amends with Rita, Veridia fully agrees with Rita's hope that one day the world of merpeople and humans will unite as one. She and Rita then leave to prepare for the pod's arrival. Veridia also plays a large role in season 3. With the pod having returned to Mako and Veridia having accepting traveling on land as acceptable for mermaids, she now has no problem with Ondina and Mimmi making trips on land. She herself also pays frequent visits to Rita's grotto to catch up with her old friend Rita, who she has now completely reestablished her friendship with. During one of said visits, Veridia offers Ondina a job as a teacher for the younger mermaids. Although Ondina is hesitant at first, Veridia expresses complete confidence in her and she eventually agrees. Later, when Zac and the mermaids encounter a 60 ft Water Dragon and warn the pod, Veridia sends the pod to hide in the caves of Mako Island. She and the rest of the group then hold a meeting to discuss the dragon where Weilan reveals that it destroyed the Eastern Pod. Following this, Veridia and the rest of the council hold meetings to discuss how they can destroy the dragon often seeking advice from Rita. When the eve of the next Full Moon comes, Veridia announces her plan to have the entire pod fight off the dragon with their Moon Rings. Although Weilan has no faith her plan will work based on her own encounter with the dragon, Veridia is confident in the pod's abilities. Veridia also tasks Ondina and Mimmi to look after the young ones instead of face the dragon, much to their frustration. However, she and the other mermaids are unaware that Weilan has decided to take matters into her own hands and make a plan to have Zac destroy the dragon with some Eastern magic she taught him. To make sure the pod does not get in the way, Weilan lies to Veridia claiming that the best course of action is hide in the shadows of the west side of Mako to attack the dragon with the element of surprise. As the pod prepares to face the dragon and Veridia gives them a speech of encouragement, she is shocked when Ondina and Mimmi turn up having decided to join the fight despite her orders. Although angry of their disobedience at first, Veridia is hardly surprised and accepts the situation as it is. As the pod wait for the dragon to arrive, Ondina and Mimmi begin to suspect something is wrong after Veridia informs them of the strategy Weilan suggested and the dragon does not appear despite the moon rising. They soon realize that Veridia was deceived when Mimmi has a vision showing her Zac facing the dragon in the moon pool alone. Ultimately, Weilan and Zac's plan ends in failure and Evie loses her tail and powers in the process. It is unknown how Veridia reacts when she finds out about Weilan's deception. Later, when Rita's desire to return to the sea is awakened and she quits her job as principal of Sun Coast High, Ondina suggests to Veridia that she offer Rita her job as a teacher to her so she can continue her passion for teaching. Veridia is more then happy to make the offer to her old friend, knowing full well that her abilities as a mermaid will inspire the younger mermaids. When Veridia makes the offer, Rita happily accepts, much to her delight. At the season climax, Veridia and the council announce their new plan to defeat the dragon by unleashing the full power of Mako Island. Later, Zac and Mimmi have a meeting with Veridia and the council regarding the dragon. Believing that the dragon is actually their mother under a spell, Zac and Mimmi beg Veridia to hold off on her plan to allow them to save her. Although Veridia is understanding of their desire to see their mother, she is unwilling to risk the pod's safety and refuses their request. On the night of the full moon, Veridia and the rest of the council enter the moon pool and summon a massive magical storm that beings to destroy the dragon as Mimmi and Zac attempt to break the spell with a magic dragon bracelet. Ondina and Weilan arrive in the moon pool and beg the council to stop what they are doing, but Veridia informs them that they are unable to stop because the magic they unleashed is now beyond their control. In the end, the bracelet works and the spell that turned Nerissa into the dragon is broken, freeing her and allowing her to finally reunite with her children. Afterwards, it is revealed that Veridia gave Weilan a Moon Ring to thank her for all the help she provided in helping defend the pod. Personality In Season 2, Veridia is introduced as a stern no nonsense leader who takes her responsibilities and the safety of the pod very seriously and who has little tolerance for rule breaking of any sort in her pod. Veridia was rather narrow minded initially, as she refused to see any land people and especially mermen as anything more then an enemy. This negative opinion also applied to mermaids who associate with land people or mermen whom she would view as a traitor, which is what caused her friendship with Rita to fall apart when Rita decided to form a life for herself on land. She was also shown to be very stubborn, and it is very difficult to get her to change her mind about something. Her opinion of Zac being an enemy did not change despite Rita and Sirena insisting he was a friend or his involvement in destroying the trident, and she also believed that Mako Island was lost for her pod forever because of him and only agreed to let Ondina continue to to try and reclaim it after being outvoted by the rest of the council. She also banishes Mimmi and Ondina from the pod for defending Zac from her, completely uncaring of the fact that Mimmi was protecting her own flesh and blood. However, Veridia showed a more lenient side to her when she allowed Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena to rejoin the pod for proving Mako was safe again. She also was able to let go of her contempt for those different from mermaids when Zac risked his life to save all mermaids a second time. She expressed great gratitude to him for showing her that it is possible for all merpeople to coexist, showing that she prefers peace over conflict. In season 3, while more open minded and supportive to her pod, it was still very difficult to get her to sway her decisions especially on matters she believes is necessary to protect her pod. She refused to allow Mimmi and Ondina to fight a water dragon with the rest of the pod and later refused Zac and Mimmi's plea to hold off on a plan to destroy the dragon after finding out it is their mother under a curse, suggesting her first priority is the safety and the well being of the majority of the pod. However, Rita also agreed with her decisions since Veridia had tasked Mimmi and Ondina with the essential task of protecting the younger mermaids and the immense risk of allowing the dragon to roam free and possiblity that it really was just a dragon. Mermaid Powers Veridia possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Veridia has the ability to swim at a super speed, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at depths no human being is capable of. Veridia didn't displayed her powers, but like all mermaids born in the sea, she has all the regular and weather powers. Veridia also has the natural ability that all merpeople have to become herself invisible. Weaknesses Veridia has all the typical weaknesses of a Southern mermaid. Trivia * By the end of season 2, Veridia starts showing leniency in the mermaid laws regarding venturing on land and interacting with land people. * By the start of season 3, Veridia and Rita have made complete amends and re-established their friendship. * Veridia's name is based on the color viridian, a blue-green pigment from the Latin "viridis", meaning green. Although not explicitly associated with mermaids, its color is similar to that of ocean water. * Veridia is the only mermaid to be an antagonist and then later a supporting character. Gallery pl:Veridia Category:Merpeople Category:Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Mako Pod members Category:South Pacific Pod members Category:Antagonists Category:Ex-Antagonists